A Perfect Mess
by Anaastasiaa
Summary: Emma Swan, against her better judgment, decides to leave the big city and finds herself in Storybrooke working as a...nanny. Will she manage to tame the Charming children and a devilishly handsome Killian who strodes into her already messy life? It gets even messier when her boyfriend, Neal, comes to town for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Perfect Mess_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**My mom is a nanny and she just came back from work and started complaining how disobedient the children were which inspired me to write a story where it's Emma who takes that job.**

**Also, one of the first books that I've read in English was **_**The Nanny**_** by Melissa Nathan and this story will be heavily based on this lovely book. I will change some things and try not to copy it, because I don't want to write everything the same way, but I will keep the main plotline which belongs to Melissa Nathan. Also there will be a lot of fluffiness, because of sweet kids. And how can you not love Hook playing with children?**

**Important details - this is AU, there was no curse and Storybrooke is just an ordinary town. Emma's not a saviour(althought she is one,but in a different sense) and MM and David are not her parents, but she's still an orphan. Some things are different too, like for example Neal not abandoning Emma ( there's no curse so August didn't show up). I also planted Greg and Tamara here and they seem really nice, but don't let yourself be fooled 'cos you will find out what happens eventually. I think it's all from the important things. If you have any questions - ask.**

**This A/N is really long, so I will stop there and let you read the story. I hope you will like it and won't be disappointed, but it's my first fic so I can't promise anything. You just have to read it, find out if it's any good and review to let me know if I should continue writing. I have first chapter for now, so we'll see if I'll write more or not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I**

Loud screming and crying could be heard even before he came inside.

When after a minute of consideration (honestly, he didn't want anything more than to turn around and run like hell) he finally opened the front door, the complete and utter chaos greeted him.

He was pretty positive the Charmings had only two children, but he was floored when he saw kids running so quickly that he wasn't able to count them. Mary Margaret was making breakfast from the look of it, but he couldn't be sure because there was a smashed plate on the floor, so maybe there was something else happening (was there an earthquake and he just haven't noticed?) David tried to catch the girls who somehow managed to dodge his clutches - one of them laughing maniacally and the other weeping hysterically.

"Uncle Killy!"

He was discovered before he could flee imperceptibly. Bloody hell.

Killian observed how a little girl with hair as black as her mothers raced across the living room, tears rolling down her cheeks. He crouched and opened his arms when she was close enough to throw herself at him. She hold onto him tightly, sobbing quietly into his shoulder, he stood up pressing her even closer.

"Why are you crying, princess?" he asked the girl rubbing her back in circles.

"R-ru t-took my pa-pa-pan-pan-"

"I took her pancake," said an older blonde. She seemed pretty proud of making her younger sister cry.

"And you will be punished for that Ruth!" sounded Mary Margaret's voice from the kitchen.

"She's smaller, she doesn't deserve as many pancakes as me," pretested Ruth with pursed lips. Hearing her sister's words only made little Eva cry harder.

David came directly behind a girl that looked like him, only in female version and turned her around by the shoulders. "Stop tormenting your sister and get ready for school. You're leaving with mum in 5 minutes." He used his stern voice.

"But daddy-" started Ruth, but stopped when she saw a hard expression an her father's face and went to her room to retrieve a backpack.

David sighed audibly and dropped the mask. "Thank God you're here Killian. We were just leaving to work and you're a life sa-"

"Whoa! Stop right there, mate," he exclaimed still holding Eva who was now calmer and looked at the both of them with her round blue eyes. "I'm not staying. I was passing by and visited for a minute to tell you that Ruby will be late. She is sleeping off yesterday's party."

"I'm going to strangle her," Mary Margaret yelled evidently hearing their conversation and Killian chuckled.

"It leaves you to take care of the children then," said David smugly.

"I'm not going to pay for her irresponsible behaviour," he hissed.

"Y-you don't w-want to stay w-with me Ki-lly?" the little one hiccuped and gazed at him pleadingly. The tiny devil knew what she was doing to him with those eyes - he couldn't refuse her.

"Of course I want to, sweetheart," he whispered and brushed a black lock from her face.

"It's decided then," clapped David," you're a nanny today."

"I can't be a bloody nanny, _your majesty_," he almost growled. "I have stuff to do. It's time you finally hire a real nanny."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Mary Margaret and stood beside David with Ruth holding onto her hand.

"Important stuff."

"As always," said David and rolled his eyes. "We will find a new nanny. Maybe... Anyway, your sister's not here, so you have to replace her."

David grabbed his jacket, opened the door and let Mary Margaret and Ruth walk out of the house before him.

"Stepsister," he corrected, but David only patted Killian's shoulder and kissed his daughter on the forhead.

The door closed and he was left with Eva who was looking up at him with her innocent eyes.

"So princess, we're alone. What would you like to do?" asked Killian.

"Play pirates!" she shouted.

"Only if you let me be Captain Hook this time, love."

"Yay!" He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the young lass's enthusiasm.

.

.

.

The night shift at the Joe's, a bar in the center of Boston, was finally over. It was a tough night, full of drunks that couldn't stay upright on their feet and some gross old idiots who only waited to put their hands on every single waitress's ass.

Yep, and she was one of them.

But her name was Emma Swan and she refused to be touched by disgusting dudes that couldn't keep their hands to themselves. She was always in trouble because of how she behaved, listening how the guests were more important than her sensitiveness. She would have marched out of here, throwing her apron at her boss's face and slamming the door so hard that every glass would break into pieces, but no matter how many times she daydreamed of doing just that, she needed the money more than anything.

Emma was wiping the last table, too tired to do it properly and readying herself to leave, when Charlie, the owner, shouted at her from his office "Emma, come here."

She reluctantly walked into the room, feeling the blade twisting in her stomach and knew that this is it, knew what awaited her behind the door, because it already happened to her too many times.

And as she sat there, on a suddenly very uncomfortable chair, keeping her face blank, and listening how she was fired, that this time pouring the whole glass of beer on the costumer's ( she would rather call him a stupid, grabby bastard) trousers was too much, she only thought of how life was so unfair. Especially to Emma Swan.

.

.

Opening the apartment's door, she slipped inside as quietly as she only could, took off her sneakers and jacket and headed to the bedroom not caring about brushing the teeth or removing her make-up. She sat on the bed, pulled off the tight jeans and laid down snuggling herself to the sleeping man. After today's events Emma was so exhausted that she fell asleep in less than a minute.

.

.

There was a distant beeping. It was getting louder and louder and the sound was making her brain ache.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh shut up already!"

After a few fruitless attempts, Emma finally managed to silence the beeping beast. She looked at the alarm clock that read 8:15 and growled, throwing herself face first back on the bed. It was definitely too early to be awake, especially after she came home at 3 in the morning.

No matter how hard she tried to go back to sleep, she couldn't.

Scrambling out of bed, Emma yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She entered the kitchen and started the coffee machine. On the table lay a piece of paper, she intended to throw it into the bin, but a familiar writing stopped her.

_Happy Birthday, babe!_

Okay, she forgot it was her birthday today. How can you even forget your own birthday?

And all her boyfriend did was a quickly scrawled three words. But what did she expect? A bouquet of roses and chocolates? Yeah, right.

She was meeting up with her boyfriend and their friends later to have a small celebration, so maybe she will get her recompense then, although she doubted it. Emma and Neal were together since she was seventeen, they met while she was stealing the car he had already stolen and that's how their relationship started. They were thieves, living in the yellow bug (they still owned it) stealing food and clothes. These times were now long gone. She was 24 and worked as a waitress (not any more).

Her life was good, she had a place to live in, not a lot of money but they somehow managed to make the ends meet and a boyfriend who loved her. The only thing she lacked was a purpose. Her life was boring, not in a litteral sense of the word, but it was...featureless. She didn't wish to go back to how they lived a couple of years ago though. It wasn't normal to live in a car and everyday be afraid of being arrested. She missed the adrenaline, but knew these times will never come back.

And her relationship? Well, it was just a part of the routine. She loved Neal, but she thought they were just so used to each others company that it was the main reason they were still together. It was something constant and she'd already drowned herself in it, without a possibility of surfacing. She was too scared to push herself off the bottom.

.

.

Emma was the first one in the bar. She sat at their usual corner and waited patiently. More people were arriving and there was still no sign of her gang. She started to entertain herself with a napkin, folding it so that it would look like a swan. She sucked at origami, so after 5 minutes stopped playing with the napkin.

The door opened, letting in a cold October air and Emma shivered. Neal came in and made his way to the table.

"Hi babe," he greeted her. "Happy birthday to my girl." He kissed Emma's lips sitting next to her. "Didn't you order anything, yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you," she answered and Neal went to buy drinks.

He knew what she always had and didn't even bothered to ask the question. Today she wanted him to.

Neal came back with drinks for everyone, even though they were still not there, and she noticed that her glass was the only one that was decorated with a colorful small umbrella. It was her birthday present, she guessed. Oh how she wished to stick this stupid umbrella in his eye.

Soon Tamara and Greg came. Tamara was Emma's best friend (actually she was her only friend, so Emma considered her a best friend) and Greg was Tamara's boyfriend since high school. It was Neal who introduced Tamara and Greg to Emma. She didn't like them at the beggining, but with time she changed her opinion. Emma's never had a friend before and was cautious with letting people in, because she knew they will stab her in the back in the end.

"Emma," breathed excited Tamara throwing herself at Emma." Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." Emma smiled at her friend. Then she spotted that Greg was holding something behind his back. "Don't tell me it is what I think it is."

"You think right," said Greg and put the box with a big purple bow on the table in front of Emma.

"Guys you didn't have to," she said honestly and looked at Neal expectantly, trying to tell him mentally that they didn't have to, but it was a completely different story with him. Was he her boyfriend or not, dammit? Neal evidently didn't catch what she meant and only stared at her back.

It was a lost cause, so she focused back on her present.

"Open it," exclaimed Tamara. She was practicallly bouncing with excitement.

"What's inside?" asked Emma.

"It's a present, I can't tell you. It would spoil the surprise." Emma hated surprises. "You'll like it. Or rather Neal will." Tamara winked at him.

Emma carefully lossen the bow and rised the lid peeking in.

"Seriously?" she asked when she saw a red negligee.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Tamara evidently took her sarcasm the wrong way. She pulled the negligee from the box and raised for Emma to see it. And it was even worse than she thought. It was red, really, really short and almost completelly see-through. Plus it was lace-trimmed. A black lace.

"No! It's...so revealing. What's even a purpose of wearing something like that when I could as well go naked?" Emma denied.

"I think it's beautiful, babe," interjected Neal. "You'll look sexy in it."

"Oh God, no." Emma's head landed with a thud on a table. "Don't start Neal. And you'll never see me in it, I can guarantee that." She never wore anything like that, preferring a normal PJs, but she usually slept in her knickers and a T-shirt anyway.

"Emma don't be such a prude. You don't have to pretend in front of us. Remember when we were in New York, in that posh hotel with 25 floors?" She nodded. "The walls were rather thin there and we h-"

"What?!" Emma shouted after almost choking on her drink. "You-we-didn't-" she stuttered.

"Not to worry, blondie," giggled Tamara. "The point is, we know you're not as innocent as you claim to be."

"Okay, let's change the subject!" said Emma putting the negligee back into the box. "Anyway, I have news." She looked at Neal. "I lost my job."

"What?"

"Really?"

"That bastard!"

Exclaimed accordingly Neal, Greg and Tamara.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me anything?" asked Neal gently, taking her hand into his.

"There was no opportunity. But don't worry, I found a new one," soothed Emma.

"Where?" asked the trio in unison.

"In Storybrooke, as a nanny," she said awaiting their reactions.

"Storybrooke? Where the heck is that?" It was Tamara who posed the question.

"In Maine."

"So you would be leaving Boston?" asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Don't worry, it would be only for a short time, until I find something else."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Neal shook his head.

"We need money Neal and the salary is surprisingly high. Besides, that is my decision. I want to work there." Emma was firm in her resolution.

"We'll talk in home, alright? Let's just celebrate now." said Neal.

She agreed and they got back to their drinks.

It was nearly midnight when Emma and Neal got back to the apartment. They thumbled onto the bed and that's where Emma received her second gift from Neal - none of the two were what she really wanted. She wanted to receive a real present, not a drink decoration or a round of birthday sex which after all these years became so predictable and simply boring in her opinion. Sure it was pleasurable, bot nothing else, no sparks.

She was happy though he didn't do what he's already done a few times before on her birthday - proposing.

They were together for about seven years now, but he still didn't seem to know and understand her. Each time she declined his proposal, she was hoping he would finally see that it was not about her not wanting to marry him, but about a DECISION.

She didn't want him to make the decision for her. She was hoping he would discuss his plans with her before asking the big question, flashing her a ring and waiting for her agreement or disagreement. And so she waited. Waited until they'd make this decison together, not separetly.

It seemed she will never see that day.

.

.

Emma Swan sat at the kitchen table, holding a mug of hot chocolate and sipping it from time to time. Her laptop stood before her and she was once again looking at the advert that didn't seem to leave her mind. She even had the whole text memorized.

_A nanny wanted for busy professional household in Storybrooke, Maine. Sole charge of seven-year-old and three-year-old. A room with television and Wi-Fi provided._

She talked this through with Neal - of course he didn't want her to leave. They had a really intense argument, but she refused to let him choose what was right for her and what wasn't. She will be making her own choices. This job was a good opportunity to change the environment and think about certain things, like her life or her relationship. Maybe she should come out of her bubble and taste a different life in another town, far away from home. If she won't like it, she will just quit and go back to Boston. But Storybrooke was the opportunity she would not let go.

She was ready to try something new.

The only thing staying on the way was this fear. She told herself it was irrational, that it was only in her head. Deep down, in a part of herself that was burried a long time ago, she knew though why she was so terrified. No matter how hard she tried to forget about what happened 6 years ago - she couldn't. She probably never would. But she'll try. And it was a perfect moment to do that.

Emma grabbed her phone and called the Charmings.

.

.

.

The ride was long and uncomfortable, but the yellow bug finally took her to Storybrooke.

It was a small town on the coast line, surrounded by a thick forest. Storybrooke was nothing like Boston- quiet, the air was so pure Emma finally found out what breathing really means ,and the sky was bluer then everywhere else. It was also colder here, Emma noticed, and buttoned up her coat.

The house from the address was rather big and had a small garden behind it. It really mached to rest of the town's image. It seemed inviting.

She rang the doorbell and waited anxiously.

Eventually the door opened. At first Emma was confused as to how, but then she looked down only to see a blond girl who was proabably seven years old.

"Hi, are your parents home?" Emma asked the girl.

She in turn only observed her unblinkingly. Emma felt like she was being judged right now, so she let a small smile appear on her face - better to make a good first impression.

"Are you a new nanny?" the child asked tilting her head to the side. Okay, she was being judged hard.

"Yes, I'm here to talk to your parents. Can you get them?" Emma kept smiling, but the smile was quickly replaced by an expression of surprise after the girl's next words.

"You have to go through me first. I'm deciding if we want you," she stated firmly not blinking once and further baffling Emma. It probably couldn't get more awkward than that.

Fortunately she was saved by a man who was undoubtly the girl's father.

"Stop harrasing our guest Ruth. It's impolite," he chastised.

Ruth threw a last lingering look at her and went back inside. Emma felt a sudden relief.

"Are you Emma Swan?" asked the father.

"Yes." She extanded a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm David Charming." A funny name she thought. "Nice to meet you too. Please, follow me inside Miss Swan, my wife will be here in a minute."

"Emma," she corrected. She hated being called Miss Swan - somehow she felt old.

Mr. Charming only smiled and led Emma inside.

She trailed behind him, looking around, noting every detail. There was a lot of pictures - of two girls in the pool, horse riding, on the beach and even a picture of the whole family dressed as queen, king and two prinesses. She wanted to do a full 360-degree turn and observe some more, but they were suddenly in a cosy living room and David motioned for Emma to sit on one of the brown armchairs.

A pixie-haired woman appeared at the top of the stairs holding a small girl whose hair color was the same as her mother's. The girl whispered something to her mum's ear who smiled at the child and then they were descending the stairs. Emma stood up from the sitting position and suddenly felt really nervous.

"Hello, my name is Mary Margaret."

"Emma Swan." The women shook hands. Mary Margaret seemed genuinely nice. Unlike a lot of people Emma met in Boston, her smile was sincere.

"How was your ride?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Long, but otherwise it was alright," she answered looking at the girl who was observing her.

"You're pretty, nanny." Everyone in the room laughed at her words.

"Thank you. What's your name?" asked Emma the little girl with what she supposed was her sweetest voice. She never really had an occasion to talk to children, but she saw how other people did it. She always thought it was stupid to talk to children like they were stupid,but oh well.

"Eva," she aswered shyly and hid her face in her mother's neck.

"Take her David." Her husband walked to Mary Margaret and took Eva. "Okay, let's start."

The family sat together on the sofa and Emma sat back on the armchair which was directly opposite the sofa. There was no way it always stood there, so they probably arranged it especially for the situation - that is the interrogation which was about to start.

Mary Margaret took what looked like Emma's CV in her hands and quickly read it.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Would you like something to drink?" exclaimed David standing up.

"Mmm, a water would be alright."

David smiled at her and left the three girls.

"So, in your CV you wrote you've never taken care of children," started Mary Margaret.

Crap. She knew she shouldn't have written that one. Who would want to leave their children with someone without any experience?

"That's true, but I really want to try. I mean, I love children."

Yeah, nice lie there.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Not that Eva needs then anymore, but have you ever changed diapers?"

"No."

"Hm, and would you like to have children on your own someday?"

Emma didn't expect that question and blanched. All the memories came back to her and she felt a sudden urge to go back to Boston where there were no children. Maybe coming here was not a good decision.

Thank God she was saved by David who came back with a glass of water.

"I think that we should give Emma the job. She drove here from Boston - it's a long way. Besides, it doesn't really matter if she has an experience, what matters is that she's willing to stay. I say she's perfect." He smiled at Emma, who couldn't believe that he would leave his children with her after a minute of conversation.

"I know David, but-"

"I want this nanny. She's pretty," said Eva once again surprising everyone and making Emma smile.

"Sweetheart, I know she's pretty and really nice, but CV and experience is important too," reasoned the woman with her daughter.

"I want her! I picked her CT!" the girl shouted.

"CV honey," corrected her mother. "Okay," she sighed, "there is also Ruth. You've already met her. You'll have to take care of her too."

"It's not a problem. I can take care of the two of them," answered Emma.

"Are you sure?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I am."

"Mary Margaret I think we should just give her this job. We have no one else and you'll just scare her away with all these questions," said David. Once again he was saving Emma from his wife's avalanche of questions.

"You're right. Sorry about that," she smiled. "Do you smoke?"

"Mary Margaret!" exclaimed David.

"No I don't," answered Emma truthfully.

"Uncle Killy do," interjected little Eva and Emma could see how her face glowed with joy at the mention of whoever this uncle was.

"Does, sweety," Mary Margaret said to her daughter and then turned to face Emma. "Killian comes here from time to time. Actually no one knows whenever he might pop in to play with the children."

"That's nice," said Emma.

"Not really," grimaced Mary Margaret. "He's teaching them piracy." Emma's eyebrows shot up. "He's turned my princesses into pirates."

"I'm a pirate princess!" Eva yelled directly into her mother's ear.

"No you're not, you're a princess. Just princess." interfered David.

"You can just ignore Killian if he comes," resurred Mary Margaret. She didn't seem to be overjoyed with this Killian's visits.

"Nanny can be his new grilfriend!" burst out Eva.

"I have a boyfriend," Emma told them awkwardly. "We've been together for seven years."

"Oh, so it's true love?" asked Mary Margaret smiling brightly.

"I wouldn't go that far, but it's kind of serious," answered Emma.

The unconfortable silence fell. It looked like they didn't have any more questions.

Soon it was broken by Eva. "I'm hungry mummy."

"Just a second, sweetheart," said Mary Margaret. "So do you have any questions Emma?"

"No."

"Great! When can you start?" asked David.

"I can start whenever you want. Even immediately," she answered politely.

"Brilliant! Welcome to the family."

* * *

**That's the first chapter. What do you think? Is it crap and I should stop? (rhyme) As I said it's my first fic, so it's hard to tell myself. Review!**

**And sorry if there are any language, grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Hello. **

**I feel embarrassed it took me so long to update and I didn't even notice it's been almost a month. I'm a terrible author, but I promise it won't happen again (at least I hope so). **

**I want thank, and at the same time apologize to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed. I feel bad that you had to wait so long, but I'm finally back.**

* * *

**II**

Yesterday, after the interview (interrogation), Emma went to her new room. It was fairly big and really cozy, like the rest of the house. It was situated in unused part of the house and separated from the rest by a long corridor. The girl's and the parent's rooms were upstairs, so she was the only one living on the ground floor. She liked that option, because no one would be disturbing her. She also had a bathroom for sole use that was just opposite her room.

Emma was exhausted after the tiring day, she still felt the nervousness buzz inside her, and upon entering she threw herself on the bed. She finally could be alone.

Despite the exhaustion she couldn't sleep. Million thoughts were racing through her head and even counting sheep didn't help.

Was she making the right choice? Shouldn't she be home with Neal and not in Maine? He told her he'll come and visit, but will he?

And the most important - was she able to take care of two kids? She didn't know a first thing about children. What if she'll fail? What if the kids will hate her? Ruth didn't seem to like her even before they properly met. Will Emma's hidden fears get the better of her?

There was no answer. She lay on the bed, not noticing when she finally managed to fall asleep. When a morning sun rudely woke her, she felt like crap.

It was Sunday morning - Emma's first day at the Charmings.

Emma knew, she had to look presentable on her first day, so she took a shower, dressed herself in jeans and a green shirt and put a light make-up on.

She was just combing her hair when she heard a bearly audible knock. Emma pulled the door open and looked down to see little Eva, hugging a stuffed teddybear that was almost as big as her.

"Breakfast..." she whispered and Emma knelt down to hear her better.

"What was it...sweetie?" said Emma smiling. She added the last word not sure if she should, but people talked like that to children, didn't they?

"Breakfast is ready," repeated the girl a little louder this time.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for telling me."

Eva hasn't answered or made any movement so they just stared at each other. What to do now?

"Mmm, who is that?" asked Emma pointing at the teddybear and congratulated herself, because Eva smiled brightly, clearly happy with the topic.

"This is Teddy." A really original name indeed. "He's a bear." Yeah, she could see that. "He's my favourite. Killy gave him to me, because he likes me the best," said a proud Eva and hugged the bear closer.

This Killian guy didn't seem as bad as Mary Margaret and David described him. He sounded nice.

"He must like you very much to give you such a beautiful teddy,"said Emma.

"He do." Eva stepped closer and whispered in Emma's ear. "He adores me."

Emma laughed at the girl's words. She was really adorable.

"I'm sure he does, who wouldn't?" That made Eva giggle.

The girl then grabbed Emma's hand at started to walk. "Come, breakfast is ready," she repeated dragging the blonde out of the room.

.

.

When they reached the kitchen the rest of the family was already seated at the table.

"Oh, finally," exclaimed Mary Margaret. " Sit, sit, pancakes are ready," she said putting a plate full of pancakes at the middle so that everyone could easily reach them.

"I love pancakes," said Eva, dragging Emma to sit next to her.

"Me too," echoed Emma.

Emma was situated between Mary Margaret, who sat at the top of the table, and Eva who was currently trying to climb onto her chair. In front of Emma sat Ruth and David was next to her.

Upon tasting the pancake, Emma's mood jumped up instantly. "Mrs. Charming, this is truly delicious," she praised, already taking the next bite. She thought she was pretty good at making pancakes, but she evidently wasn't. These pancakes were heavenly.

"Thank you. And please call me Mary Margaret," answered the woman.

Emma could only nod, because her mouth was filled with food.

"It's true, mom makes the best pancakes on earth," said Ruth sweetly.

"Thank you, honey, but you won't escape your punishment," said the girl's mother with false sweetness, not even raising her eyes to look at Ruth.

"It was worth a try," mumbled Ruth and went back to her plate.

"Ru stole my pancakes last time, so she has to be punished," Eva informed Emma, who hummed in acknowledgement. She then looked at the girl sitting in front of her, but when she met Ruth's glare she quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to be killed on the spot by the seven-year-old.

They all ate their breakfast in silence, only interrupted by some light chatter. Emma usually ate alone, or with Neal, not being used to eating with so many people she felt slightly awkward. Her main rule was to just eat as fast as she could, not talk during the meal. Plus, she felt like an intruder, not fitting into the whole family breakfast picture. She never had a real family she could share a dinner or breakfast with, and it was sad that the first time she could truly experience it was with people she only met yesterday.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" asked David.

It was Sunday, the Charmings were at home the whole day, so they told her she could do whatever she wanted today and will start her job tomorrow.

"I don't know to be honest. I thought maybe a tour around the town would be nice. I could grab a map and just visit interesting places," she answered shrugging her shoulders and playing with the last bite of pancake on the plate.

"There's nothing interesting to see. This town is boring," said Ruth.

"Nonsense. You can go to the beach, or visit the centre of the town - there is a small squere, and you should go to Granny's too, my friend Ruby works there. They serve the best food in town," suggested Mary Margaret.

"Sure. I have a lot of time today, so I hope I'll be able to see everything."

"You will. Storybrooke is so small that you could walk around it in only one hour, or less," said Ruth. It looked like she didn't like her town at all.

When everyone had finished their food, Mary Margaret took all the plates to the kitchen. Emma decided that it was only polite to offer her help.

"I can help with the dishes," she offered and stood up to join the woman.

"Oh, it's not a probl-," she was interrupted by a phone ringing. Everyone stared at the phone like it haven't ringed ever before. Emma stood motionless too, waiting for someone to finally take it. Unsure, she asked if she should to do it, as she was the one that stood right next to the phone.

"Yes, please Emma. My hands are wet," said Mary Margaret apologetically.

Emma picked the phone and said "It's the Charmings residence. Who would you like to speak to?" Only silence greeted her, so she repeated. "Hello?" She glanced at the family, who stared back at her.

"Well, hello there, lass." Sounded an accented voice.

"Hi. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hmm, I'm fine for now, but I'll remember who to call when I'll need a hand." She could hear the man smirking at the other side of the line.

"Right." She wanted to ask again why was he calling, but the man was faster and continued.

"How did they welcome you? Did you went through the tests yet?" he asked suddenly serious.

"Tests?"

"Oh, they do it with every nanny that they hire. But don't worry sweetheart, there won't be any lasting damage on your body... but I can't guarantee you will come out of it completely sane."

Was he making fun of her? She looked at the Charmings and saw everyone still staring at her, so she turned slightly away from them.

She tried to sound polite and said. "Would you like to speak to someone from the Charming family, or should I just put the phone down?"

There was a pause and then, "You're no fun, lass." He sighed dramatically. "Fine, tell David I can't come today."

"Who should I say is the message from?"

"He'll know." Was his answer.

"Okay. Goodbye," said Emma and without waiting for response hung up.

She turned back to look at David.

"Someone called and said he won't be able to come here today. He also said you'll know who he is," said Emma.

David nodded. "Thank you Emma."

She smiled and after excusing herself went to her room to get ready for the day.

.

.

.

As it turned out Ruth was 100% right - Storybrooke was really not that interesting. The town square was small and nice, but nothing more. Emma spend half of the day just wondering around without purpose. The town was a total oposite of Boston - quiet, clean and quite lovely all in all. People were walking slowly, chatting with each other, laughing and not rushing anywhere - Emma guessed it was every small town's feature. It seemed like the time wasn't moving at all and you could do everything without worrying about looking down at your watch every now and then. She liked that - the peace.

But she was cold and her legs hurt like hell, and walking without purpose has finally bored her to death, so she decided to take a rest.

She found herself inside of Granny's B&amp;B, instantly feeling famished. She could smell some delicious food and couldn't stop her stomach from rumbling. She sat at one of the booths and a minute later a tall brunette dressed in a _really_ short skirt approached her.

"Hi, are you her?" she said with a wolfish grin, completely confusing Emma. What was the girl talking about?

"Excuse me?" asked Emma with raised eyebrows.

"Are you her?" The brunette leaned forward, clearly expecting Emma to answer, but she still didn't follow. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Who am I supposed to be?"

"Oh, come on city girl." She looked at Emma expectantly and waited with bated breath. " Are you the new nanny?" the girl finally asked exasperated.

Right. That's what she means. Does everyone know already? Well, she shouldn't be surprised, it's a small town after all.

"Yeah," answered Emma.

"Ha! I knew it," she clapped, grinning like crazy. "I'm Ruby, it's really nice to meet you."

"Emma." They shook hands. "How did you know I was a nanny?" asked Emma scrunching her forhead.

"I know Mary Margaret and David found a new nanny and I've never seen you before, so it was really easy to guess who you might be. Also I can tell you are a nanny," explained Ruby.

"You do? How?" Emma was sure she didn't look like one, far from it. There was no long skirts and pink v-neck sweaters in her closet.

"I have the sixth sense," Ruby told her with a wink. "Plus, I was a nanny too, so I know my kind of people."

"Wait, Mary Margaret told me about you - you're her friend." The girl nodded. "So, were you their nanny before me?" asked Emma.

"Yep, that's me. I had to resign, because my granny insisted I come back to waitering, so I had no choice. I miss the girls though. They were the little devils, but I loved them." She sighed and her eyes turned sad.

"I wish I could be as good as you. I'm not a real nanny and I don't know how I'll manage. Eva seems really sweet, but Ruth hates me from the moment she laid eyes on me," admitted Emma and after a moment of consideration she added, "or even before that."

Ruby laughed out loud. "She can be rude, but she's a nice kid. I think you'll have more problems with Eva anyway."

At the sight of Emma's widened eyes, Ruby grinned wider and said. "How about I'll finally give you something to eat 'cos that's probably why you came here, and then share some nannying tactics with you?"

"Sounds good, but please hurry up with the food," pleaded Emma. It was a good thing she came here. She'll get food and hopefully useful advice on nannying - the two things she needs the most right now.

.

.

.

It was Sunday evening and everyone in the Charming's house was in their own rooms.

Well, almost everyone.

Little Eva was tip-toeing through the dark corridor, clutching a big teddybear to her chest. When she reached her destination, she stretched her hand up to grab for the doorknob and opened the door to her sister's room. Ruth was sprawled on the bed, her her feet lay on the pillow where the head should be, turning the pages of the big book. Upon hearing the door opening she looked up to see Eva sneaking in.

"What are you doing here?" Ruth whispered, not wanting to alarm their parents whose bedroom was nearby.

"I can't sleep," whispered back Eva and clumsily crawled into her older sister's bed.

After a minute of silence Ruth asked. "What do you think of the new nanny?"

"She's pretty," answered Eva with wonder in her voice.

"Maybe, but that's not the only thing that matters," reasoned Ruth as she was the older one.

"No?" asked confused Eva raising her head and swatting away the hair that's covered her eyes.

"No. She should be smart too. And funny. Like Ruby for example." She looked pointently at the three-year-old.

Eva agreed nodding her head vigorously.

"She's pretty, but we'll have to find out if she's smart. If she's not, she can't be our nanny." continued Ruth.

Eva nodded some more, always agreeing with her big sister.

"We'll just wait and see. She looks smart enough for me, but I wouldn't be giving her a chance yet. She has to prove she's worthy."

Eva yawned, not listening to Ruth anymore. "Can I sleep here Ru? I'm tired." asked the little girl.

"Fine." Reluctantly agreed Ruth. It wasn't the first time the sisters shared a bed. Eva visited her sister's room quite often when she couldn't sleep. "But don't kick me like you always do, because I'll kick you out." She said and continued to read her book, while Eva was already fast asleep with her teddy under her head.

.

.

In another room Mary Margaret laid on the bed with a book in her hand. Instead of reading, she was just staring at the page deep in thought. She was pulled out of her musings when her husband exited the bathroom. He then joined her on the bed and pulled the quilt up to his chin mumbling a quick goodnight. Mary Margaret without a word fallowed his example, putting the book away and turning off the light.

David was facing away from her and she watched how his breathing was slowing down. She kept her eyes open, not wanting to go to sleep yet.

"David?" she whispered suddenly. When there was no answer she reapeated her husbands name only louder this time.

"Mhhmmm," was the only answer she received.

"David," she shook his shoulder not too gently.

He jerked awake and turned to see her. "What?"

"Do you think we made the right choice?" she asked quietly, uncertainly.

"What choice?" he said, not really knowing what she was talking about, still half asleep.

"It's just that... I'm thinking about... was it a good decision we made. What if-" her rambling was stopped by David's voice.

"Are you talking about Emma?" he asked.

"Yes. I was just wondering if it was wise to hire a woman we don't know. I mean, she will be staying alone with our children, a complete stranger," answered Mary Margaret looking into David's eyes, her own full of worry and conflict.

David smiled at his wife and pulled her closer to him until her head was laying on his chest.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter if she's from Storybrooke or not," he said, stroking Mary Margaret's short hair.

"But if she was from here, I wouldn't be scared to leave her alone with the girls. We know everyone in the town and-"

She felt David kissing the top of her head. "In my opinion Emma seems great. Eva likes her already and Ruth will too."

He was right, she couldn't say anything bad about Emma either.

"I think she's perfect." David added and Mary Margaret raised her head looking at him sternly.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"She's perfect?" mocked Mary Margaret. "Maybe you'd prefer if she was your nanny."

David stared at her and after a moment chuckled. He pulled her even closer than before and whispered in her ear. "I don't need a nanny. I already have you - my one true love." He kissed her head again and said. "Go to sleep, and stop worrying."

She settled against his chest and closed her eyes. A minute passed when she broke the silence once more. "Maybe we should have hired Belle?"

"No. She's busy. Sleep. Now." Commanded David and she could only sigh, knowing the conversation was over. She still couldn't help but worry about tomorrow.

.

.

Emma was in her new room. It was late, but she wasn't tired. She laid on the bed, looking blindly at the ceilling and playing with a strand of her blond hair.

She had a suitcase to unpack, but she couldn't make herself do it for some reason. Maybe she didn't want to do it in case she changed her mind and left (because it was an option she was still considering).

Today was a really nice day - maybe the last one she could enjoy, before the hard work will begin. The best part of it was meeting Ruby, who gave her a lot of tips and Emma couldn't help, but instantly like the girl. She was fun and really friendly, and Emma thought it would be nice to have someone she could hang out with. Ruby was younger than her, only 19 years old, but they immediatelly found out that the slight age difference wasn't a problem at all. They talked about the Charmings, especially the girls, and the town and its peoplein in general. Emma also told Ruby about her live in Boston, because Ruby always wanted to visit the big city. She said she was sick of the thought that she will spend the rest of her existence here, in Storybrooke, working in her granny's bar.

Thinking about their conversation Emma could admit that she missed Boston, even though it was only a day away from home.

As if on cue Emma's mobile rang and it was her friend from Boston, Tamara.

"Hello?"

"Emma! It's good to hear you," said a cheerful as ever Tamara. "How are you doing in this shith- I mean town of yours?"

She only rolled her eyes at the phone.

"I'm fine. Storybrooke is lovely and people are really nice too," she answered.

"I hope you haven't found a new friend to replace me yet?" Tamara asked in mock sadness.

"You know I don't like to make new friends. You are enough for me." Emma said, deciding to not mention Ruby.

"I know I am. But enough about me! How did Neal take your decision to leave him? I haven't heard from him in a while," said Tamara.

"I didn't leave him, we are together. I just left Boston for some time to rest and see how it's to live in a small town. I will be back soon," answered Emma. It was mostly the whole truth.

"So it had nothing to do with your relationship?"

"No!" She responded too quickly.

"Emma, stop lying to me and especially to yourself." She could see Tamara shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I'm not running away from him or anything. I just- I wanted to breathe a little. I'm with him since we were teenagers, we went through a lot together and..." Emma sighed. "Am I a bad girlfriend? Maybe I should come back and quit that job."

Emma usually didn't want advice from anyone. She could make her own decisions, but lately, when it came to her and Neal, she was battling with herself. Neal was her first love and Emma was afraid of the prospect that he could also be the last. How could she be certain if it was true love if she never experienced anything else? At the same time, the thought of loosing him and the comfort he provided scared her.

"Stay."

"What?" asked Emma, not understanding what Tamara meant by that.

"Stay in Storybook, or whatever it's called. I think you made a good choice leaving Boston for some time," said her friend.

"Why? I thought you disapproved of me leaving Neal." Tamara always told her that she and Neal were perfect for each other, so Emma was a little astounded that she suddenly changed her mind.

"I don't. I think it will be good for you. In my opinion, you'd have left him a long time ago, but you're afraid. Face it,you're stuck with him. You both became so boring, not like you've been a few years ago. You just got used to the routine and you don't want to leave it, because it's comfortable."

The words coming out of Tamara's mouth were surprisingly accurate. Emma didn't know it was so obvious.

Tamara was waiting for Emma's response, but Emma couldn't answer. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes.

"Emma, are you there?" Her friend's question pulled her out of her state.

"Yeah, sorry." She shook herself out of the sadness. "I have to go, I have a big day ahead of me," said Emma.

"Okay, sleep well. Call me when you can."

"I will. Bye." She hung up and threw her head onto the pillow.

Emma needed to sleep, but how could she when she had so many things on her mind.

To make matters worse, she dreaded tomorrow morning.

She didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**I didn't even check the chapter for mistakes, so forgive me if there are any. I was just trying to get it out quickly and decided to not change it, although I planned to. **

**Thanks for patience and it's the last chapter before Emma's job begins, so I think next chapters will be more interesting (this one was kind of a filler really). Also, Killian comes to the picture soon.**


End file.
